Selfish
by ChickenSandwich
Summary: Everyone is selfish in their own sneaky, special way--ESPECIALLY Jesse St. James.
1. Plans

Jesse held his breath as the girl in the dainty black dress twirled past his seat by the aisle. He was in awe at the sight of her flowing brown hair, bouncing softly as she moved, and the fascinating look of determination on her face while she sang. The echo of her song charmed him into a trance--her elegant voice melting away the rest of his world. That voice, he thought, was a beautiful sort of irony, being strong and soothing at the same time. He was under her spell, and it would have been much longer if the woman beside him hadn't spoken.

"That's my girl," Shelby said with a proud smirk.

He blinked and shook away the trance. He glanced at Shelby, then let his eyes fall on the spellbinding singer once more. She was onstage now, belting out a high note. "She's got talent," he scoffed, "but any member of Vocal Adrenaline could do that even with a sore throat."

Shelby chuckled. "Admit it, kid. Just look at her. She's a star."

She was right, he thought, but he wasn't going to admit that. "She's a good performer, but not a star. I'm a star," he smirked.

Shelby raised her eyebrow at Jesse, then shook her head as she laughed. "Honestly, kid, I don't know how you can look into a mirror without kissing your own reflection."

Heads turned as the rest of her co-performers entered from the back of the auditorium. They wore black-and-red costumes as well, but none of them stood out like she did. She was towards the end of her song when the others assembled behind her. That's where they belong, Jesse thought. For no one could outshine her, even as they sang together. Shelby was right--she was a star.

Finally, their performance was over. As expected, the crowd gave them a full standing ovation--a roar of applause filling the entire room. Onstage, the group happily took their bows. "C'mon, Jesse. Time to go," Shelby whispered to him as she stood up to leave.

Jesse looked up at her, "Don't you want to know who won?"

She grinned and gave him a wink. "Based on what we've seen, I already know."

Jesse couldn't help but smile as well. He got up and followed Shelby out of the building and to her car. He slipped into the passenger seat and turned to face her. Jesse examined her face as she turned the key to start the engine. She looked strikingly proud and guiltless.

"Miss Corcoran, about this plan...Don't you realize that it's your own daughter we're dealing with? That she won't even come close to liking you if she found out?" he asked her.

She turned to face him. "I do," she said, and the proud smile on her face was instantly replaced by a look of uncertainty. She cupped her face with her hands and sighed. "Look, Jesse. Do you want to win regionals or not?"

Jesse smirked. "Is that even a question?"

Shelby closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Then get her on our team. We need her."

Jesse's smirk turned into an angry scowl. "We _need_ her? Well, last time I checked, Vocal Adrenaline is doing fine with my talent and star power!" he spat. "No, Miss Corcoran. You need her. You're just longing to get close to her. You want her to be your sensation, not McKinley High's."

Shelby glared at Jesse. She raised her finger and opened her mouth to retort, but she retreated. "Then do this for me, Jesse," she said coldly, looking down.

Jesse sighed. He was offended, and he did not like the plan at all. But he could never forget that it was Shelby who helped him realize his full star potential in Vocal Adrenaline. Somehow, he felt that he to return the favor.

"Alright, I'll do it. But only because I feel sorry for her amateur performance. Vocal Adrenaline could do wonders for her," he said confidently.

With that, Shelby drove off, and they didn't say a word to each other, even when she dropped him off. Later that night, they both couldn't sleep. Something was bothering them--whether it was guilt or fascination or longing, none of them could tell. But little did they know that their feeling of uneasiness branched from a single person--Rachel Berry.


	2. The First Meeting

Jesse walked up to the front porch, took a deep breath, and knocked three times. The door swung open, revealing a middle-aged bald man in a gray sweater. For a moment, they stared at each other, and then the man walked up and locked him into a quick, tight embrace.

"It's good to see you, Jesse," he said, smiling, as he grabbed Jesse by the shoulders, freeing him from the embrace.

Jesse grinned. "It's been a long time, Uncle Steve."

Jesse scanned his uncle's face. Steve St. James seemed much older than he really was--he had lost his hair, dark rings circled his eyes, and he was out of shape. He looked like a tired morning jogger.

Uncle Steve gave him three big pats on the back and gestured him inside the house. "Go ahead, buddy. Sit down. I'll go get some sodas," Uncle Steve said as he disappeared into the kitchen. Jesse sat down on the emerald green couch and looked around.

The living room was small and dark. Barely enough room to practice a proper dance routine, he thought. He had expected this kind of scenery, though. Uncle Steve had lived alone all his life, and though the room wasn't big, it was enough for one person. No sunshine peeped into the room's small curtained window. The living room, as well as the house, was gloomy, but this did not at all surprise Jesse.

Uncle Steve emerged from the kitchen carrying two cans of soda and a bag of chips under his arm. "So what brings you here, kid?" he asked, setting the food on the table and handing Jesse his soda. He sat down, popped open his can and drank a big gulp. "Last time I saw you was way back when you were a freshman. And now look at you, kid. Your mom told me that in a few months you'll be heading to UCLA," he laughed proudly.

"James would've been proud, he added, sighing.

Jesse popped his can open and took a drink as well. "Yeah, he would." He smiled to himself, though he felt awkward talking about his father. It had been four years since he had died, and after that, Jesse had only spoken about him twice.

He cleared his throat, getting ready to change the topic. "Uncle Steve, I was thinking...This place could use another life form. You know, to keep you company," he tipped his can and took a sip.

Uncle Steve looked bewildered. "You mean like a woman? Jesse, you know I can't get married--."

Jesse burst into laughter. "No, Uncle Steve, not a woman," he chuckled. He took a deep breath before he continued. "I was thinking about moving in with you." He smiled at Uncle Steve, who was evidently shocked and confused at what his nephew said.

"Y-You mean here? With me?" he stood up and held his hand to his face, "Are you out of your frickin' mind, kid?" He stalked into the kitchen.

Jesse stood up and followed his uncle. "Look, if you're worried about Mom, it's okay. I already told her, and she was fine with it!" he caught up with his uncle, grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around, "Listen to me, Uncle Steve. Mom's fine with it. She and I are both worried about you. I want to take care of you."

Uncle Steve hung his head and bit his lip. "I don't need taking care of," he mumbled.

"Yes you do," Jesse sternly replied. "You need someone to take care of you and guide you through the whole damn situation. Let me be that someone, Uncle Steve." His uncle raised his head and looked into his eyes. "Why are you doing this, Jesse?" he asked.

Jessse's expression stiffened, and he turned around to avoid eye contact. "When dad died, I was devastated. It was too sudden, and I barely got to spend time with him before the accident. You, Uncle Steve, were given time--eight months. The time you've been given is a chance for you to live your life before it ends, not to throw it all away in this dreary house. I want to make sure your last eight months won't go to waste."

He sighed and walked towards the front door. He swung it open, but he stopped on his tracks when he heard his uncle. "When are you moving in?" Uncle Steve asked.

"Next week," Jesse replied.

He walked out of the house and shut the door behind him. As he got into his car, he saw his uncle watching him from the small living room window. He drove off.

While driving, Jesse smiled to himself. He had done a pretty good job and he was proud of himself. Of course, if he had to execute Miss Corcoran's plan, he needed a place to stay. He knew everyone would be suspicious, so needed a good reason to transfer to that school. Taking care of his dying uncle would be the most believable excuse, since he could provide documents proving Uncle Steve's sickness. Most people are suckers for sob stories, he thought. Uncle Steve fell for it, and so would the rest of McKinley High. This was why Shelby chose him to do the job--he was talented and clever.

Jesse smile faded as thoughts of Vocal Adrenaline came to mind. He never understood why he had to move to another school. He could seduce Rachel easily even if he stayed in Carmel High. Shelby, however, thought it would be easier for him to win her trust if he was with her in New Directions.

He snapped out of his reverie at the sight of a familiar petite brunette in a black shirt and a plaid skirt strolling on the sidewalk. He stopped the car.

It was Rachel Berry. He watched her as she entered a small music store, her plaid skirt flapping as she whirled through the revolving door.

Suddenly, a sinister smile played on Jesse's face. Maybe he wouldn't have to leave Carmel High to get to Rachel after all. He could start the plan earlier than expected, and Shelby Corcoran would be proud.

He got out of the car and walked across the street and into the music store. The place was small, filled with books of sheet music. It was a bit crowded, especially because a grand piano took its place in the heart of the store. He looked straight ahead, and there she was--holding up a Lionel Richie song book.

Before approaching her, he took a deep breath and put on his show face. First off, he would tell her that her performance was flawed, and that would be the first lie in the biggest acting performance of his life.

* * *

Rachel came home that night glowing like sunshine. She waved a perky 'hello' to her dads, and raced upstairs into her room. She leaned against her bedroom wall, and sighed dreamily. She let her thoughts float to the boy she met at the music shop and took her home in his car.

Jesse St. James. Such a dreamy name, she thought.

Finally, a boy other than Finn showed interest in her--excluding Jacob Ben Israel of course. And he was perfect for her--talented, good-looking, and a star. They could go to Broadway together, or even play opposite each other. And if all goes well, they could have little showchoir kids, too. Finn, on the other hand would probably give her little dimwit jocks.

"Finn," she said out loud, and then she felt uneasy, as if the sound of his name had just pinched her chest.

She could never deny her feelings for Finn--he was definitely her first love. But he had broken her heart several times in the past. Maybe it was sign that they weren't meant to be, she thought. Maybe she had been too foolish to think that Finn might actually want to be with her. The thought saddened her, and she chose to think of Jesse instead.

She walked over to her dresser and stared at her reflection. "Forgetting Finn won't be easy," she paused to take a deep breath, "but Jesse can help me pull through this." She was sure of her own words. She smiled at her own reflection reassuringly, and whirled around her room happily until she dropped onto her bed. Lying down, she began to sing.

_Sweet anticipation _

_It's giving me the butterflies _

She grabbed her pillow and pulled it to her chest.

_And my heartbeat's racing _

_Cos loving you is beautiful_

_When you're so irresistible_

She sat up and began dancing around the room.

_So don't stop_

_What you're doing baby _

_So good_

_And it drives me crazy _

_One touch_

_I'm in heaven, yeah _

_Cause loving you is so beautiful baby_

_Cause you are all I need to get me through_

She climbed onto her four-poster bed and jumped playfully.

_Like a falling star I fell for you_

Thoughts of Jesse and his captivating voice filled her mind. He was a dream come true, she thought.

_You have taught me how to love _

_An angel sent from high above _

_Now I know that all I need is you_

She stopped jumping and let herself fall on her bed as her song came to an end.

_I need you and you need me _

_And we'll always be together_

She laughed at her own giddiness and skipped out of the room to get some dinner downstairs.

* * *

Her elegant voice still lingered in his head, even as he lay in bed. It kept him up until morning, wondering how a sophomore from a third-rate glee club could have such a captivating voice. As people in the music store gathered around them, he was sure that they were listening to both of them, and not just him. She had not outshone him, but she equaled him. That was something no one else had ever achieved. Her soothing vocals matched with the strength of his--they blended perfectly together.

It wasn't just the memory of her voice that kept him up. She was physically fascinating as well. She had big, adorable, expressive eyes that shone when she was happy and twinkled when she was singing. Her hair, he thought, was indeed a crown of glory. He had seen it twirling around her as he watched her at Sectionals, but today he saw it upclose. He could've sworn that it glowed when the light of the music store shone on her head.

He smirked to himself. Miss Corcoran may be right. Vocal Adrenaline could use a pretty and talented female lead like her. He could only imagine the great numbers they could sing together. Other showchoirs wouldn't stand a chance against them at Nationals.

Finally, Jesse dozed off into a dream of himself, playing Fiyero in Wicked, with Rachel as his Elphaba, and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline in the minor roles.


End file.
